


The Morning After

by wintersoda97



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: In which Hiiro is observant, but oblivious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic for Kamen Rider and on AO3 (the formatting for posting fics here is so nice omg). 
> 
> There's a W reference in here if you squint! I hope you enjoy!! (^w^)b

It had been cold for the past few days, and there has been an increased number of patients coming into the hospital. Some doctors have been working overtime to keep up with the demand. It wasn’t surprising to see the intern napping on CR’s sofa when he entered.

He was curled up with in his white coat while using another, longer coat as a blanket. Hiiro noticed that he was still wearing the childish shirt he had the day before. He assumed that the intern stayed the night, and took whatever coat was in the lockers for warmth. 

The heaters may be on, but CR is still located underground.

He thought it was odd that he didn’t take the blanket from the patient’s bed, but before Hiiro could ponder any further, Emu murmured something and then continued to softly snore.

Thankfully, he wasn’t loud enough to disturb Hiiro’s operation on the cake he bought. 

The cake that was left sitting from the the last patient reminded him that he hadn’t had cake in some time. Unfortunately, he was not able to summon the appetite for that cake at the time, after learning the identity of the black Ex-aid, and it was tossed. It was not a loss because the intern bought it from a second-rate store.

Hiiro managed to buy a slice from the renowned Mai Asakawa. If he was going to replenish his energy, it would be best to have the most potent items rather than the largest.

He sat down on his usual spot, and quickly unboxed the cake. Before he could make the first incision, an obnoxious voice echoed from the stairs.

“Ah, I feel well rested!” a jacketless Kiriya entered the room, stretching his arms before putting his hands in his pockets. “Although, you guys should really invest in more blankets in here. It’s chilly!” 

“The hospital already finds it odd that there’s more power usage than what is needed for the building. We don’t want to draw anymore attention than needed.”

Kiriya grabbed a seat on the table facing both doctors in the room and said, “That explains why there’s only one bed, but come on, there’s only one blanket! Emu’s got two coats on him and he still looks cold!”

Hearing his name, Emu responded with a “yes?” as he propped himself up by the elbows. Still half asleep, he rolled off the sofa with a loud thud. 

“Ow… Ah, good morning, Kiriya-san, Hiiro-san.” Emu got up as he ran his fingers through his hair and gave a flustered smile. Kiriya gave a small wave, acknowledging him. 

Ignoring Emu’s greeting, Hiiro said, “CR is not a doctors’ lounge, intern.” 

“Well then, why do you always eat sweets here?”

“Like I said before, it’s to replenish my energy.” 

Emu let out a self-satisfied hum to his response, and changed the subject, “Do either of you want coffee?”

“Me? Nah, I’m good.”

“Black.”

“Got it. I’ll be right back.”

The moment Emu left for the doctor's lounge upstairs, Kiriya brought his hands together on the table and leaned towards Hiiro.

“Well, that’s surprising. I thought you would be a sugar and cream person.”

“Every food has it’s own purpose. Best not to dilute its ability with an incompatible substance.”

“I guess,” Kiriya leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He continued, “These past few days really makes you wanna have something sweet. Not just because of the holiday and traditions going on now, but there’s not a lot of sun out now.” 

“That’s generally how winter works.”

“Ah, how I would kill for some shave ice right now…”

Hiiro resumed his work on the cake, and Kiriya, thankfully, did not interrupt him for a time afterwards. However, once Hiiro noticed that his eyes kept moving from his cake to the table and to the ceiling, he asked, “What?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing.”

That was the most thinly veiled lie he had ever heard from the coroner; it almost seemed like he was inviting him for a challenge to press further. Irritated, Hiiro put his knife and fork down.

“Tell me the truth.”

Glancing back at the cake, Kiriya said, “Well, you got a lot of cream frosting on that cake, and yet you haven’t had a single bit land on the table.”

“So?”

“Who exactly eats on this table?”

“Generally, no one else but I eat here.”

“Are you sure?” Kiriya leaned towards Hiiro while he gave him a questioning look. 

“You don’t really seem to make a mess, but something seems a bit off.”

“What are you implying?”

Kiriya grabbed a bit of frosting on his finger, “I’m implying that someone else may have eaten--” and smeared the white confectionary across the table, “--here last night.”

Hiiro brought his hands together and asked, “Did you and the intern preform--”

He glanced at Kiriya, and he leaned back into the chair with a smug look of self-satisfaction.

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie?”

Now glaring at the stain on the table, Hiiro rested his chin on his intertwined hands. 

“I’m back.” Emu announced, holding a cup of coffee in each hand. When he turned towards the table, he gave a quizzical look to the scene in front of him.

“You last cleaned CR two weeks ago.” Hiiro said, phrasing it more as a question than a statement.

“Huh? Yeah, I guess I did.” Emu brought the coffee in his right hand to his lips.

“This table is too clean compared to the rest of CR.”

“This one’s yours.” he pulled the coffee away from himself with a grimace, and placed it on the table. Emu looked away as he blushed, and Kiriya’s smirk grew into a mischievous grin.

Hiiro said nothing as he grabbed his cake and utensils for the doctors’ lounge.

Emu, confused over Hiiro's extreme reaction to his accidentally taking a sip of his coffee, turned to Kiriya, “What’s wrong with him?”

“Who knows?” 

Kiriya got up from his chair and slung his arm around Emu’s shoulders, “Anyway, you wanna get some shave ice?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been craving shave ice for awhile now, but I'm broke orz 
> 
> Anywho, I’ve got headcanons for how the Ex-Aid riders take their coffee. 
> 
> Emu: cream  
> Hiiro: black  
> Taiga: cream and sugar  
> Kiriya: sugar or black


End file.
